Grammar
'''Grammar '''is the study of the classes of words, their inflections, and their functions and relations in the sentence. Furthermore, it is a study of what is to be preferred and what avoided in inflection and syntax. http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/grammar Grammar Grammar is a very broad topic to discuss because it has many different parts. This is a confusing part of the English language because of the rules that grammar has. Punctuation Punctuation is an important part of grammer especially when you're writting a paper. This is because it makes it flow more it makes the paper a lot easier to read. Punctuation includes semi-colons, colons, periods, commas, anything that indecated a break in the sentence. Proper Use How to properly use grammar is hard to master because people are use to the slang that is used in this day and age. Using grammar correctly is showing others that you know how to speak or write. It's knowing how to put the right tenses together (past, present, and future) to create an outstanding sentence. Impropper Use Everyday grammar is used incorrectly whether it be in a conversation or a paper. People often use the word supposevely and that's not a word. People may use the wrong tense of the word or just use a completely wrong word that doesn't mean what they're try to express. Spelling Accept, Except: Accept: Verb; meaning to receive or to agree ex. He accepted their criticism graciously. Except: Preposition; meaning all but, other than ex. The bakery is open every day except on Christmas. Affect, Effect: Affect: Verb; meaning to produce a change in: ex. Will lack of sleep affect your game. Effect: Noun; Meaning result or consequence ex. Will lack of sleep have an effect on your game? Effect: Verb; Meaning to bring about, to accomplish ex.The battle would have a profound effect on the rest of the war. Its, It's: Its: possessive adjective (possesive form of the pronoun it): ex.The crab had an unusual growth on its shell. It's: Contraction for it is or it has (in a verb phrase) e.It's still snowing; it's been snowing for three days. Their, There, They're Their: Possessive pronoun ex. They got their books. There: That place My house is over there. (This is a place word, and so it contains the word here.) They're: Contraction for they are: They're making dinner. (Pronouns have apostrophes only when two words are being shortened into one.) To, Too, Two To: Preposition, or first part of the infinitive form of a verb: They went to the lake to swim. Too: Very, also: I was too tired to continue. I was hungry, too. I like that one too. Two: The number 2: Two students scored below passing on the exam. Two, twelve, and between are all words related to the number 2, and all contain the letters two. We're, Where, Were We're: Contraction for we are: We're glad to help. (Pronouns have apostrophes only when two words are being shortened into one.) Where: Location: Where are you going? (This is a place word, and so it contains the word here.) Were: A past tense form of the verb be: They were walking side by side. Your, You're Your: Possessive pronoun: Your shoes are untied. You're: Contraction for you are: You're walking around with your shoes untied. (Pronouns have apostrophes only when two words are being shortened into one.) https://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/resource/660/01/ References